creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Park
Zaczęły się wakacje. Wróciłem z apelu kończącego szkołę, do swojego mieszkania i położyłem się na łóżku bez zdejmowania butów. Leżałem sobie i planowałem te wakacje, już sobie wyobrażałem tą plaże, dziewczyny, a przede wszystkim, odpoczynek od szkoły. Tak sobie marzyłem aż tu przyszedł mi SMS. Był to Krzysiek, napisał że dziś wieczorem robi imprezę z okazji wakacji. Co innego mi zostało niż się tam wybrać. Było dopiero południe, miałem cały dzień, ale wolałem wcześniej wyjść, bo za nic po ciemku nie będę przechodził przez ten park... Była dopiero 18 a ja byłem gotowy na wyjście. Przechodziłem właśnie przez park, ani nie było lamp, ani innego oświetlenia, w nocy tam źródłem światła był jedynie księżyc. Drzewa nie miały liści i były spróchniałe, trwa była żółta, szedłem akurat betonową ścieżką, była ona w większości pęknięta, miała nierówności, nie trudno było się potknąć. W parku był też plac zabaw, tyle że matka by musiała być sadystką, żeby puścić tam dziecko. W zjeżdżalni, zamiast blachy był zardzewiały metal, drabinki miały połamane szczeble, a łańcuchy do huśtawek skrzypiały i pękały. Upiorne miejsce, ale udało mi się przejść i dojść do domu Krystiana. Był to człowiek sukcesu, przez zaledwie 2 lata w Szczecinie, został vice-kierownikiem bogatej firmy, a poza tym dostawał pieniądze od rodziców. Jego dom był kupiony, miał 2 piętra, parter, oraz piwnice. Była to wręcz willa, nie dom, okna były bogato zdobione, z tyłu domu miał własny ogródek pełen różnych kwiatów, drzew, różnych roślin, miał też ozdoby, typu rzeźby ogrodowe. Ale wracając do wyglądu z przodu, miał balkon na drugim pietrze z którego mógł obserwować miasto, sam balkon też był świetny, miał daszek, był wielki, drzwi od balkonu były szklane, wchodząc przez bogato zdobione drzwi, zobaczyłem jeszcze piękniejsze wnętrz. Wszedłem na przedpokój, który mimo że był piękny, był jednym z gorszych pomieszczeń. Ściany zdobiły obrazy, wszystkie oryginalne, prostu od najlepszych polskich malarzy, na ścianie również wisiało lustro, ozdabiane ramką z najprawdziwszego złota, powiesiłem kurtke na drewnianym dębowym wieszaku. Salon był po prostu cudny! Widzieliście kiedyś np. W książkach od plastyki albo w innych źródłach styl "Barok"? To była tego nowoczesna odmiana. Znowu ścianę zdobiły oryginalne obrazy, ale nie tylko polskich twórców, ale też zagranicznych! Poza tym na ścianie widniał najprawdziwszy fresk. Oprócz tych dwóch pokoi miał też 3 łazienki (na każde piętro), piwnice, sypialnie, pokój dla gości, oraz własny salon gier! Jak tu takiemu nie zazdrościć... Zdziwił się czemu tak wcześnie, w końcu impreza miała się zacząć dopiero o 21. Poprosił mnie o pomoc, znaliśmy się od podstawówki, chodziliśmy razem do klasy, tak samo w gimnazjum, potem co prawda w oddzielnych klasach, ale do tego samego liceum i nawet na te same studia, jak takiemu odmówić? Nadeszła 20, skończyliśmy przygotowywać, i godzinę mieliśmy na rozmowę. Później przybyło więcej gości, zaczęła się imprezka. Impreza była extra! W końcu poznałem dziewczynę, nie znałem nawet jej imienia, ale wziąłem ją do siebie. Przechodząc przez park, oboje mieliśmy dziwne uczucie, że coś się na nas patrzy. U mnie weszliśmy pod koc, i zabawa trwała do godziny 3 w nocy. Potem musiała wracać, gdyż jej brat był na imprezie, a tylko on miał samochód. Jak wyszła ja poszedłem do łóżka i miałem "Krótką drzemkę". Wstałem dopiero o 8, włączyłem sobie GTA, oraz telewizor, zerkałem tylko czasami na telewizje. W końcu zabili mnie, to spojrzałem na TV. Zaciekawił mnie temat "Śmierć w Parku", a co lepsza że to było w Szczecinie. Kiedy się przyjrzałem to zobaczyłem że to ten park, który mam na drodze do domu Krzysia, dali zbliżenie na ofiarę, którą jeszcze nie zabrała karetka. Była to ta dziewczyna z imprezy, uroniłem łzę, nie znałem co prawda jej imienia, ale i tak była fajna. Po przyjeździe karetki, na miejscu zdziwili się, co ją zabiło, rana była za głęboka na pazura zwierzęcia, ale też za wąska na nóż, a na pewno to były rany cięte. Jakby tego było mało, zadzwonił po mnie Krzysiek żebym pomógł mu sprzątać po imprezie. No jak mogłem się nie zgodzić. Wziąłem scyzoryk i poszedłem. Na mojej klatce schodowej okropnie cuchnęło, ale na górze sąsiada miał psa, może właściciel nie posprzątał. Mimo, że było południe, bałem się, miałem i tak to uczucie wpatrywania się we mnie, nagle, częścią oka, która była u mnie czuła na ruch, zobaczyłem skok w koronach drzew, ale niczego tam nie było, uznałem że przez te wiadomości mam omamy. Zobaczyłem na chodniku kałuże krwi, która jeszcze całkiem nie wsiąkła. Byłem u Krzysia, powiedział że ja biorę drugie piętro, a on całą resztę, łącznie z piwnicą, co było dla mnie ulgą, bo przez tę telewizję, bym chyba oszalał w tej piwnicy. Najgorsze to, że na drugim piętrze była łazienka, która sama w sobie zajęła mi solidną godzinę. Był wieczór kiedy skończyłem, było na dworze ciemno, musiałem wracać, Krzysiek zgodził się abyśmy razem przeszli przez ten park. Gdyby tak pomyśleć i tak miał u mnie długi 2. Kiedy już minęliśmy ten park grozy, to podziękowałem Krzysiowi i do domu wróciłem sam. Na klatce dalej cuchnęło. Pomyślałem sobie, że jak chce się mieć psa, to trzeba po nim sprzątać! Poszedłem spać, a w łóżku myślałem o tym całym wczorajszym i dzisiejszym dniu. Wstałem rano, tym razem grałem w CS, oraz oglądałem telewizje. W telewizji zaciekawił mnie kolejny temat "Zabójczy Park" wiedziałem o jaki park chodzi, ale jak zobaczyłem kto był ofiarą, zacząłem płakać w niebo głosy. Okazało się, że Krzysiek nie żyje. Byłem smutny oraz wkurzony za razem, chciałem się zemścić, na tym zabójcy. Gdyż nie dysponowałem inną bronią, to wziąłem scyzoryk do grzybów, oraz pistolet na kulki, spakowałem to do plecaka. Wkurzony wyszedłem z mieszkania, smród był intensywniejszy, jeśli dzisiaj nie sprzątnie po psie, dzwonie po hycla. Poszedłem do parku, czekałem chyba do 3 w nocy i NIC. Nic mnie nie zaatakowało, zdołowany wróciłem do mieszkania. Smród na klatce był dalej, miarka się przebrała, dzwonie po hycla. Mimo że i tak nie będzie miał psa, chciałem i tak jeszcze mu pomarudzić, poszedłem na górę, ale to co tam zobaczyłem, wprawiało mnie w wymioty. Pod ścianą leżał mój sąsiad, jego pies, dziewczyna, oraz Krzysiek. Wszyscy mieli dosyć głębokie rany cięte. Pytałem się kto to zrobił, gdy nagle ktoś, mega basowym głosem, odezwał się z tylu "Ja". Odwróciłem się wkurzony jak nigdy dotąd i zobaczyłem go... Był to dzieciak, z ciemnymi włosami, oraz bladą cerą, miał pazury niczym wilk, dlatego będę go nazywać dzieckiem Wolverina. Spojrzał na mnie i jednym cięciem powalił na ziemie, ze strachu zemdlałem... Obudziłem się pod ścianą, obok dziewczyny, z naszywki, którą nie widziałem na imprezie po pijanemu, okazało się że miała na imię Karolina. Nie wiem ile tak leżałem, ale dostatecznie długo, bo dziecka Wolverina już nie było. Szybko wyciągnąłem scyzoryk i pistolet na kulki. Ale ten potwór wrócił, strzeliłem w niego, ale on zdawał się nie mieć żadnych wrażeń, szedł do mnie powoli, co tylko wzmagało mój strach. W końcu podszedł do mnie tak blisko, że wbiłem mu w ramie scyzoryk. Lekko go odrzuciło, nic po za tym, uratował mnie hycel, który przyszedł, kiedy dziecko Volverina go zaatakowało, to ja mu w plecy strzelałem pistoletem. On dalej nie reagował, w końcu znowu zaczął do mnie podchodzić, wysuwając swoje pazury, niczym prawdziwy Wolverine. Strzeliłem mu kulką w oko, ale on zamiast zwijać się z bólu, zaśmiał się, wziął scyzoryk z ramienia, i wydłubał sobie oko, ten widok zostanie w mojej psychice do końca życia. Strzelałem w niego dalej, aż po kilka setnym razie, po prostu położył się na ziemie i już nie wstawał. Ja uciekłem, uciekłem z budynku, nawet z miasta. Nie powiedziałem tego policji, ponieważ by uznali mnie za wariata i dali do psychiatryka. Jesteście jedyni którzy słyszą o tej historii, więc, uważajcie na parki w nocy... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie